


Saint Douglas

by ko_writes



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: A Bit of Blasphemy, All in good humour, Carolyn sets Arthur straight, Douglas is having Arthur on, Gen, Possibly religious Martin, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I just need a fic where they go to Douglas in Ireland. Whatever ships/no ships is totally fine with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint Douglas

Douglas: You know Arthur, our destination has a very familiar name...  
  
Arthur: Abu Dhabi?  
  
Douglas: No...  
  
Arthur: Boston?  
  
Douglas: No...  
  
Arthur: Cremona!  
  
Douglas: Arthur, are you just going through the alphabet?  
  
Arthur: Yeah, I am actually -  
  
Douglas: Of course you are. But, seeing as our destination is in Ireland, I doubt it's any of those.  
  
Arthur: Well, what is Douglas?  
  
Douglas: Now, put another comma in that sentence and you're correct; we're going to Douglas in Ireland.  
  
Arthur: ...  
  
Douglas: Are you alright?  
  
*Door opens, then closes*  
  
Martin: Morning.  
  
Douglas: Good morning, Martin.  
  
Arthur: ...  
  
Martin: Arthur? Arthur, a-are you alright?  
  
Arthur: ...  
  
Martin: Douglas, what did you do to Arthur? Successfully found his off button?  
  
Douglas: Sorry to disappoint Martin, but no. I told him we were going to Douglas and he just... froze.  
  
Martin: Why on earth -?  
  
*Chair knocked over, startled yell from Martin*  
  
Arthur: Brilliant!!! We know a saint!  
  
Martin: ...  
  
Douglas: ...  
  
Martin: I know that would make great sense to you Arthur, but would you mind explaining?  
  
Arthur: Well, they name places after saints, don't they? Like... Ottery St Mary and places like that.  
  
Martin: Arthur, Douglas isn't a -  
  
Douglas: *Overly dramatic* Oh, my cover is blown. My dear Arthur, you have been far too clever for me.  
  
Arthur/Martin: Really!?/Douglas, no!  
  
Douglas: Oh, my son -  
  
Martin: Douglas, get you're hands off my face.  
  
Arthur: And Martin's you're son!!! BRILLIANT!!!  
  
Douglas: Er, no Arthur -  
  
Martin: *Groan* Oh, God. You're going to hell, Douglas.  
  
Douglas: No, I'm good friends with Saint Peter.  
  
Martin: *Muttering* That's not even how it works...  
  
Douglas: *Whispering* And how would you know?  
  
Martin: I - I -  
  
Arthur: I can't believe we work with a saint, Skip!  
  
*Door opens, then shuts*  
  
Carolyn: What's all this about saints?  
  
Arthur: Mum! Douglas is a saint!  
  
Carolyn: Oh, Lord...  
  
Martin: Arthur, Douglas is having you on. He isn't a saint, he's more likely to be the next king of hell...  
  
Douglas: Now Martin, you need to have a little faith -  
  
Carolyn: Douglas, stop this nonsense. Arthur, the closest thing we have to a saint is a Martyr; and that's Martin. Douglas steals, he lies, he cheats and he calls himself a Sky God; if he's a saint, I'm the Easter Bunny.  
  
Arthur: Oh. That would be -!  
  
Martin, Douglas and Martin: Brilliant?  
  
Arthur: Yeah!


End file.
